Once upon a time
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: avez-vous déjà remarqué comme les contes sont cruels?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer:**__** Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, pas plus que "la belle au bois dormant" qui appartiens à Charles Perrault (cette version en tout cas).**_

_**Note: je sais que les adaptations de contes on en lève à la pelles mais bon! C'est un (très) vieux livre alors il y a pas mal de vieux français mais ça me semble compréhensible. Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

_**Il était une fois**_ un Roi et une Reine, qui étaient si fâchés de n'avoir point d'enfants, si fâchés qu'on ne saurait dire. Ils allèrent à toutes les eaux du monde ; vœux, pèlerinages, menues dévotions, tout fut mis en œuvre, et rien n'y faisait. Enfin pourtant la Reine devint grosse, et accoucha d'un magnifique petit garçon brun à la peau légèrement mate, que l'on nomma Harry : on fit un beau Baptême ; on donna pour Marraines au petit prince toutes les fées qu'on pût trouver dans le Pays (il s'en trouva sept), afin que chacune d'elles lui faisant un don, comme c'était la coutume en ce temps-là, le prince eût par ce moyen toutes les perfections imaginables. Après les cérémonies du Baptême toute la compagnie revint au Palais du Roi, où il y avait un grand festin pour les fées. On mit devant chacune d'elles un couvert magnifique, avec un étui d'or massif, où il y avait une cuillère, une fourchette et un couteau d'or fin garni de diamants et de rubis.

Mais comme chacun prenait sa place à table, on vit entrer une vieille fée qu'on n'avait point priée parce qu'il y avait plus de cinquante ans qu'elle n'était sortie de sa tour et qu'on la croyait morte, ou enchantée. Le Roi lui fit donner un couvert, mais il n'y eut pas moyen de lui donner un étui d'or massif, comme aux autres, parce que l'on n'en avait fait faire que sept. La vieille crut qu'on la méprisait, et grommela quelques menaces entre ses dents. Une des jeunes marraines qui se trouva auprès d'elle l'entendit, et jugeant qu'elle pourrait donner quelque fâcheux don au petit prince, alla dès qu'on fut sorti de table se cacher derrière la tapisserie, afin de parler la dernière, et de pouvoir réparer autant qu'il lui serait possible le mal que la vieille aurait fait. Cependant les fées commencèrent à faire leurs dons. La plus jeune donna pour don qu'il serait la plus belle personne du monde, celle d'après qu'il aurait de l'esprit comme un Ange, la troisième qu'il aurait une grâce admirable à tout ce qu'il ferait, et ainsi jusqu'à la sixième. Le rang de la vieille étant venu, elle dit, en branlant la tête encore plus de dépit que de vieillesse, que le prince se percerait la main d'un fuseau, et qu'il en mourrait. Ce terrible don fit frémir toute la compagnie, et il n'y eut personne qui ne pleurât.

Dans ce moment la jeune fée sortit de derrière la tapisserie, et dit tout haut ces paroles :

« Rassurez-vous, Roi et Reine, votre fils n'en mourra pas; il est vrai que je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour défaire entièrement ce que mon ancienne a fait. Le prince se percera la main d'un fuseau ; mais au lieu d'en mourir il tombera seulement dans un profond sommeil qui durera cent ans, au bout desquels le fils d'un Roi viendra le réveiller. »

Le Roi, pour tâcher d'éviter le malheur annoncé par la vieille, fit publier aussitôt un édit, par lequel il défendait à toutes personnes de filer au fuseau, ni d'avoir des fuseaux chez soi sur peine de la vie.

Au bout de seize ans, le Roi et la Reine étant allés à une de leurs Maisons de plaisance, il arriva que le jeune prince courant un jour dans le Château, et montant de chambre en chambre, alla jusqu'au haut d'un donjon dans un petit galetas, où une bonne Vieille était seule à filer sa quenouille. Cette bonne femme n'avait point ouï parler des défenses que le Roi avait faites de filer au fuseau.

« - Que faites-vous là, ma bonne femme ? » dit le prince.

« - Je file, mon bel enfant. »lui répondit la vieille qui ne le connaissait pas.

« - Ah ! que cela est joli, reprit le prince, comment faites-vous ? donnez-moi que je voie si j'en ferais bien autant. »

Il n'eut pas plus tôt pris le fuseau, que comme il était fort vif, un peu étourdi, et que d'ailleurs l'Arrêt des fées l'ordonnait ainsi, il s'en perça la main, et tomba évanouie. La bonne Vieille, bien embarrassée, crie au secours: on vient de tous côtés, on jette de l'eau au visage du prince, on le délace, on lui frappe dans les mains, on lui frotte les tempes avec de l'eau de la reine de Hongrie, mais rien ne le faisait revenir.

Alors, le Roi, qui était monté au bruit, se souvint de la prédiction des fées, et jugeant bien qu'il fallait que cela arrivât, puisque qu'elles l'avaient dit, fit mettre le prince dans le plus bel appartement du Palais, sur un lit en broderie d'or et d'argent. On eût dit d'un Ange, tant il était beau . Car son évanouissement n'avait pas ôté les couleurs vives de son teint: ses joues étaient incarnates, et ses lèvres comme du corail ; il avait seulement les yeux fermés, mais on l'entendait respirer doucement, ce qui faisait voir qu'il n'était pas mort. Le Roi ordonna qu'on le laissât dormir en repos, jusqu'à ce que son heure de se réveiller fût venue. La bonne fée qui lui avait sauvé la vie, en le condamnant à dormir cent ans, était dans le Royaume de Mataquin, à douze mille lieues de là, lorsque l'accident arriva au prince; mais elle en fut avertie en un instant par un petit Nain, qui avait des bottes de sept lieues (c'était des bottes avec lesquelles on faisait sept lieues d'une seule enjambée). La fée partit aussitôt, et on la vit au bout d'une heure arriver dans un chariot tout de feu, traîné par des dragons. Le Roi lui alla présenter la main à la descente du chariot. Elle approuva tout ce qu'il avait fait ; mais comme elle était grandement prévoyante, elle pensa que quand le prince viendrait à se réveiller il serait bien embarrassée tout seul dans ce vieux Château, voici ce qu'elle fit:

Elle toucha de sa baguette tout ce qui était dans ce Château (hors le Roi et la Reine), Gouvernantes, Filles d'Honneur, Femmes de Chambre, Gentilshommes, Officiers, Maîtres d'Hôtel, Cuisiniers, Marmitons, Galopins, Gardes, Suisses, Pages, Valets de pied ; elle toucha aussi tous les chevaux qui étaient dans les Écuries, avec les Palefreniers, les gros mâtins de basse-cour et la petite Pouffe, petite chienne du le prince, qui était auprès de lui sur son lit. Dès qu'elle les eut touchés, ils s'endormirent tous, pour ne se réveiller qu'en même temps que leur Maître, afin d'être tout prêts à le servir quand il en aurait besoin ; les broches mêmes qui étaient au feu toutes pleines de perdrix et de faisans s'endormirent, et le feu aussi. Tout cela se fit en un moment; les fées n'étaient pas longues à leur besogne. Alors le Roi et la Reine, après avoir baisé leur chère enfant sans qu'il s'éveillât, sortirent du Château, et firent publier des défenses à qui que ce soit d'en approcher. Ces défenses n'étaient pas nécessaires, car il crût dans un quart d'heure tout autour du parc une si grande quantité de grands arbres et de petits, de ronces et d'épines entrelacées les unes dans les autres, que bête ni homme n'y aurait pu passer: en sorte qu'on ne voyait plus que le haut des Tours du Château, encore n'était-ce que de bien loin. On ne douta point que la fée n'eût encore fait là un tour de son métier afin que le prince , pendant qu'il dormirait, n'eût rien à craindre des Curieux.

Au bout de cent ans, le Fils du Roi, fort beau avec son tein pale et ses cheveux blond répondant au nom de Drago, et qui était d'une autre famille que le prince endormi, étant allé à la chasse de ce côté-là, demanda ce que c'était que ces Tours qu'il voyait au-dessus d'un grand bois fort épais ; chacun lui répondit selon qu'il en avait ouï parler. Les uns disaient que c'était un vieux Château où il revenait des Esprits ; les autres que tous les sorciers de la contrée y faisaient leur sabbat. La plus commune opinion était qu'un ogre y demeurait, et que là il emportait tous les enfants qu'il pouvait attraper, pour les pouvoir manger à son aise, et sans qu'on le pût suivre, ayant seul le pouvoir de se faire un passage au travers du bois.

Le prince Drago ne savait qu'en croire, lorsqu'un vieux Paysan prit la parole, et lui dit :

« - Mon prince, il y a plus de cinquante ans que j'ai ouï dire à mon père qu'il y avait dans ce Château un prince le plus beau du monde; qu'il y devait dormir cent ans, et qu'il serait réveillée par le fils d'un Roi, à qui il était réservée. Le jeune prince, à ce discours, se sentit tout de feu ; il crut sans balancer qu'il mettrait fin à une si belle aventure; et poussé par l'amour et par la gloire, il résolut de voir sur-le-champ ce qui en était. À peine s'avança-t-il vers le bois, que tous ces grands arbres, ces ronces et ces épines s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour le laisser passer: il marche vers le Château qu'il voyait au bout d'une grande avenue où il entra, et ce qui le surprit un peu, il vit que personne de ses gens ne l'avait pu suivre, parce que les arbres s'étaient rapprochés dès qu'il avait été passé. Il ne laissa pas de continuer son chemin : un prince jeune et amoureux est toujours vaillant! Il entra dans une grande avant-cour où tout ce qu'il vit d'abord était capable de le glacer de crainte : c'était un silence affreux, l'image de la mort s'y présentait partout, et ce n'était que des corps étendus d'hommes et d'animaux, qui paraissaient morts.

Il reconnut pourtant bien au nez bourgeonné et à la face vermeille des Suisses, qu'ils n'étaient qu'endormis, et leurs tasses où il y avait encore quelques gouttes de vin montraient assez qu'ils s'étaient endormis en buvant. Il passe une grande cour pavée de marbre, il monte l'escalier il entre dans la salle des Gardes qui étaient rangés en haie, la carabine sur l'épaule, et ronflants de leur mieux.

Il traverse plusieurs chambres pleines de Gentilshommes et de Dames, dormant tous, les uns debout, les autres assis, il entre dans une chambre toute dorée, et il vit sur un lit, dont les rideaux étaient ouverts de tous côtés, le plus beau spectacle qu'il eût jamais vu : un prince qui paraissait avoir seize ans, et dont l'éclat resplendissant avait quelque chose de lumineux et de divin. Il s'approcha en tremblant et en admirant, et se mit à genoux auprès de lui.

Alors comme la fin de l'enchantement était venue, le prince Harry s'éveilla ; et le regardant avec des yeux plus tendres qu'une première vue ne semblait le permettre : Est-ce vous, mon prince? lui dit-il, vous vous êtes bien fait attendre. Le prince Drago charmé de ces paroles, et plus encore de la manière dont elles étaient dites, ne savait comment lui témoigner sa joie et sa reconnaissance ; il l'assura qu'il l'aimait plus que lui-même. Ses discours furent mal rangés ; ils en plurent davantage ; peu d'éloquence, beaucoup d'amour. Il était plus embarrassé qu'Harry, et l'on ne doit pas s'en étonner ; il avait eu le temps en cent ans de songer à ce qu'il aurait à lui dire, car il y a apparence (l'Histoire n'en dit pourtant rien) que la bonne fée, pendant un si long sommeil, lui avait procuré le plaisir des songes agréables. Enfin il y avait quatre heures qu'ils se parlaient, et ils ne s'étaient pas encore dit la moitié des choses qu'ils avaient à se dire.

Cependant tout le Palais s'était réveillé avec le prince, chacun songeait à faire sa charge, et comme ils n'étaient pas tous amoureux, ils mouraient de faim ; la Dame d'Honneur, pressée comme les autres, s'impatienta, et dit tout haut au prince que la viande était servie. Drago aida Harry à se lever ; il était tout habillée et fort magnifiquement ; mais le prince Drago se garda bien de lui dire qu'il était habillée comme son grand-père, et qu'il avait un collet monté, il n'en était pas moins beau. Ils passèrent dans un Salon de miroirs, et y soupèrent, servis par les Officiers du prince Harry, les Violons et les Hautbois jouèrent de vieilles pièces, mais excellentes, quoiqu'il y eût près de cent ans qu'on ne les jouât plus; et après souper, sans perdre de temps, le grand Aumônier les maria dans la Chapelle du Château et la Dame d'Honneur leur tira le rideau ; ils dormirent peu, Harry n'en avait pas grand besoin, et Drago le quitta dès le matin pour retourner à la Ville, où son Père devait être en peine de lui. Le prince lui dit qu'en chassant il s'était perdu dans la forêt, et qu'il avait couché dans la hutte d'un Charbonnier, qui lui avait fait manger du pain noir et du fromage. Le Roi son père, qui était bon homme, le crut, mais sa Mère n'en fut pas bien persuadée, et voyant qu'il allait presque tous les jours à la chasse, et qu'il avait toujours une raison en main pour s'excuser, quand il avait couché deux ou trois nuits dehors, elle ne douta plus qu'il n'eût quelque amourette:  
car il vécut avec Harry plus de deux ans entiers et en eut deux enfants, grace à un dont de sa marraine la bonne fée, dont le premier qui fut une fille, fut nommée l'Aurore, et le second un fils, qu'on nomma le Jour, parce qu'il paraissait encore plus beau que sa soeur.

La Reine dit plusieurs fois à son fils, pour le faire expliquer, qu'il fallait se contenter dans la vie, mais il n'osa jamais se fier à elle de son secret ; il la craignait quoiqu'il l'aimât, car elle était de race ogresse, et le Roi ne l'avait épousée qu'à cause de ses grands biens, on disait même tout bas à la Cour qu'elle avait les inclinations des ogres et qu'en voyant passer de petits enfants, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de se jeter sur eux, ainsi le prince ne voulut jamais rien dire. Mais quand le Roi fut mort, ce qui arriva au bout de deux ans, et qu'il se vit maître, il déclara publiquement son Mariage, et alla en grande cérémonie quérir Harry, son époux, dans son Château. On lui fit une entrée magnifique dans la Ville Capitale, où il entra au milieu de ses deux enfants.

Quelque temps après le Roi alla faire la guerre à l'Empereur Cantalabutte, son voisin. Il laissa la Régence du Royaume à la Reine sa mère, et lui recommanda sa femme et ses enfants : il devait être à la guerre tout l'Eté, et dès qu'il fut parti, la Reine Mère envoya son gendre et ses enfants à une maison de campagne dans les bois, pour pouvoir plus aisément assouvir son horrible envie. Elle y alla quelques jours après, et dit un soir à son Maître d'Hôtel : Je veux manger demain à mon dîner la petite Aurore.

« - Ah ! Madame, dit le Maître d'Hôtel.

- Je le veux! dit la Reine (et elle le dit d'un ton d'ogresse qui a envie de manger de la chair fraîche), et je la veux manger à la Sauce-robert. »

Ce pauvre homme voyant bien qu'il ne fallait pas se jouer à une ogresse, prit son grand couteau, et monta à la chambre de la petite Aurore : elle avait pour lors quatre ans, et vint en sautant et riant se jeter à son col, et lui demander du bonbon. Il se mit à pleurer, le couteau lui tomba des mains et il alla dans la basse-cour couper la gorge à un petit agneau, et il lui fit une si bonne sauce que sa Maîtresse l'assura qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé de si bon.

Il avait emporté en même temps la petite Aurore, et l'avait donnée à sa femme pour la cacher dans le logement qu'elle avait au fond de la basse-cour. Huit jours après la méchante Reine dit à son Maître d'Hôtel : Je veux manger à mon souper le petit Jour. Il ne répliqua pas, résolu de la tromper comme l'autre fois ; il alla chercher le petit Jour, et le trouva avec un petit fleuret à la main, dont il faisait des armes avec un gros Singe ; il n'avait pourtant que trois ans. Il le porta à sa femme qui le cacha avec la petite Aurore, et donna à la place du petit Jour un petit chevreau fort tendre, que l'ogresse trouva admirablement bon.

Cela était fort bien allé jusque-là ; mais un soir cette méchante Reine dit au Maître d'Hôtel : Je veux manger le roi Harry à la même sauce que ses enfants. Ce fut alors que le pauvre Maître d'Hôtel désespéra de la pouvoir encore tromper. Le jeune homme avait vingt ans passés, sans compter les cent ans qu'il avait dormi : sa peau était un peu dure, quoique belle et blanche ; et le moyen de trouver dans la Ménagerie une bête aussi dure que cela ? Il prit la résolution, pour sauver sa vie, de couper la gorge du jeune homme, et monta dans sa chambre, dans l'intention de n'en pas faire à deux fois ; il s'excitait à la furet et entra le poignard à la main dans la chambre du jeune roi. Il ne voulut pourtant point la surprendre, et il lui dit avec beaucoup de respect l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de la Reine Mère. « - Faites votre devoir, lui dit-il, en lui tendant le col, exécutez l'ordre qu'on vous a donné ; j'irai revoir mes enfants, mes pauvres enfants que j'ai tant aimés ; car il les croyait morts depuis qu'on les avait enlevés sans lui rien dire.

- Non, non, Monsieur, lui répondit le pauvre Maître d'Hôtel tout attendri, vous ne mourrez point, et vous ne laisserez pas d'aller revoir vos chers enfants, mais ce sera chez moi où je les ai cachés, et je tromperai encore la Reine, en lui faisant manger une jeune biche en votre place. »

Il la mena aussitôt à sa chambre, où la laissant embrasser ses enfants et pleurer avec eux, il alla accommoder une biche, que la Reine mangea à son souper, avec le même appétit que si c'eût été le jeune roi. Elle était bien contente de sa cruauté, et elle se préparait à dire au Roi, à son retour, que les loups enragés avaient mangé le roi, son mari, et ses deux enfants.

Un soir qu'elle rôdait à son ordinaire dans les cours et basses-cours du Château pour y halener quelque viande fraîche, elle entendit dans une salle basse le petit Jour qui pleurait, parce que le jeune roi, sa mère, le voulait faire fouetter, à cause qu'il avait été méchant, et elle entendit aussi la petite Aurore qui demandait pardon pour son frère. L'ogresse reconnut la voix du roi et de ses enfants, et furieuse d'avoir été trompée, elle commande dès le lendemain au matin, avec une voix épouvantable qui faisait trembler tout le monde, qu'on apportât au milieu de la cour une grande cuve, qu'elle fit remplir de crapauds, de vipères, de couleuvres et de serpents, pour y faire jeter Harry et ses enfants, le Maître d'Hôtel, sa femme et sa servante : elle avait donné l'ordre de les amener les mains liées derrière le dos. Ils étaient là, et les bourreaux se préparaient à les jeter dans la cuve, lorsque le Roi Drago, qu'on n'attendait pas si tôt, entra dans la cour à cheval ; il était venu en poste, et demanda tout étonné ce que voulait dire cet horrible spectacle ; personne n'osait l'en instruire, quand l'ogresse, enragée de voir ce qu'elle voyait, se jeta elle-même la tête la première dans la cuve, et fut dévorée en un instant par les vilaines bêtes qu'elle y avait fait mettre. Drago ne laissa pas d'en être fâché ; elle était sa mère ; mais il s'en consola bientôt avec son beau mari et ses enfants.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Alors, ça vous a plût? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas.**_

_**Notes: alors bon là c'est un conte de ma régions que l'on me racontais quand j'étais petite mais comme c'est un conte oral vous connaissez peut-**_**_être des versions différente. Désoler pour les fautes. Bonne lecture!_**

Harry le Bossu faisait métier de jouer du biniou. Sitôt qu'il y avait une noce dans le pays, on le voyait arriver l'instrument sous le bras et le cœur heureux de participer à l'union des amants. Il jouait le temps qu'il fallait et souvent plus. Un garçon travailleur et joyeux aimé de tous. Oui, le seul défaut que l'on arrivait à lui trouver était la bosse qu'il avait sur le dos.

On raconte qu'un jour, il vint à passer près d'une clairière. Et comme il était bien tard, et qu'il se sentait un peu seul, il se mis à jouer tout en marchant. Et c'est alors qu'il entendit tout un remue-ménage à un mètre à peine, sous une énorme pierre.

- Seigneur Dieu! Un repaire de korrigans ! C'est bien ma chance !

Et de répéter chaque fois qu'un des lutins sortait de la terre :

- Le bonjour à toi ... et à toi aussi ... le bonjour à vous tous !

- Et le bonjour à toi ! Répondit celui qui avec sa barbe en pointe, des sourcils broussailleux avait des allures de chef. Mais dit moi bossu, il est bien tard pour un humain de se promené dans nos contré. Si nous vous laissons régner le jour n'oublie pas que la nuit est le royaume du petit peuple. Mais ma foi, tu à l'aire de plutôt bien te débrouiller avec ton instrument. Pour ta peine tu animera notre bal cette nuit.

Et à son signal, les korrigans se mirent tous à danser autour d'Harry en chantant : Lundi et Mardi si vous achevez votre travail, regrets et regrets vous aurez...

Et notre bon bossu de soufflé dans son biniou, aussi bien qu'à toutes les noces où il avait été convié. Les heures filai mais il ne ressenti aucune fatigué aussi fut-il bien étonné quand le jour se mis à pointé.

- Hourra ! crièrent les korrigans tellement ils étaient contents ! Grâce à toi et ton biniou le bal était l'un des plus beau ! Dis-nous c' que tu souhaites : argent, beauté ?

- Ben, si vous pouvez, j'aimerai bien me séparer de ma bosse.

Sitôt dit, voilà les korrigans qui s'emparent du bossu, et se jettent sur lui. Quand il réapparaît, le voilà tout droit, notre bossu ! Tout beau !

Ha ça, il en surpris plus d'un en rentrant au village! Et déclencha quelques gloussements aux jeunettes aussi, c'est qu'il avait déjà du charme avec sa bosse alors sans...

Oh, il eu bien le curé qui cria au diable mais, comme c'était un peu sa manie, personne n'y fit vraiment attention trop heureux pour notre musicien.

Enfin débarrasser de son fardeau, Harry pris son courage à deux mains pour inviter Drago, le plus beau garçon du village, à danser. Pas que Drago aurait dit non quand notre héros avait toujours sa bosse, loin de là, mais il n'avait jamais oser.

La seul personne à ne pas ce réjouir pour Harry était sa voisine, Pansy Parkinson. Une vieille fille, méchante, l'aide à effrayer l'Ankou en personne et bien qu'elle soit la plus riche du canton, elle était d'une avarice sans nom!

- Dit-moi, qu'a tu fait de ta bosse? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Cette histoire l'intriguai car elle-même était bossu.

- Tu est un idiot! Lui dit-elle quand Harry eut fini de conter son histoire. Tu aurait du choisir la richesse!

Et sur ce, elle parti chercher sa flute chez elle et, à la nuit tomber, pris la direction de la clairière en soufflant dans son instrument. Mais elle se lassa vite d'attendre sans voir la moindre oreille.

- Hého, les korrigans!

- Oui, humaine? Répondit celui qui avait des allures de chef, assit sur le menhir.

- Je suis venue animé votre bal!

- Étrange demande mais puis que tu est venue pour cela.

Les korrigans se mirent tous à danser autour de l'affreuse femme en chantant.

-Lundi et Mardi si vous achevez votre travail, regrets et regrets vous aurez...

Mais pour elle les heures étaient longues, les minutes s'égrainait et la fatigue se fessai sentir, ralentissant le rythme.

- Tu est venue pour animé un bal, pas pour un enterrement! Lui cria le chef en lui lançant un sort.

Alors, comme le voulait le sort, elle se mis à soufflé plus vite et plus fort. Et quand le matin pointa elle le vit comme une délivrance, elle qui était a moitié évanouie de fatigue.

- Puisque la lois en ainsi, je me doit de t'exauser, alors parle, que veux tu?

- Je...veux...se qu'à...laisser Harry...hier. Baragouina t-elle essouffler.

- Et bien, si c'est ce que tu désire...

Sitôt cela dit, les korrigans s'emparent de la laide, et se jettent sur elle. Quand elle réapparaît, la voilà avec une deuxième bosse sur le dos.

- Voilà, nous t'avons donner se qu'à laisser Harry hier!

Quand elle rentra au village personne ne remarqua la différence, ayant pris l'habitude de ne pas la regarder, c'est quand le prêtre cria à nouveau au diable que l'on remarqua qu'elle était encore plus laide. Elle rentra chez elle et n'en sorti plus. Même quand quelques mois plus tard le village entier fût invité pour le mariage d'Harry et Drago, elle ne se montra pas. Mais comme elle ne manquait à personne...

Peut-être est-elle encore chez elle maintenant que j'y pense?

* * *

_**Alors, il paretrai que j'aurait un accent quand je parle et j'écrit (peut-être pour ça que j'ai tant de mal avec l'orthographe) alors j'espère que ce texte est compréhensible même si j'ai bien conscience qu'un léger patois local se fait sentir. M'en voulez pas trop, après tout je vous est épargner la chanson en breton ;-) **_


End file.
